Colorblind
by DoctorKatie
Summary: InuYasha's confession to Kagome. Colorblind by the Counting Crows.


A/N I own neither InuYasha & Co. or the Counting Crows. Nor do I own the lyrics to this awesome but sad song. Colorblind.  
  
I am colorblind.  
  
(InuYasha's POV)  
  
Why did Kagome have go back to her time? She takes too many of those stupid test thingys! I wish she would just realize that this is her home now. She always runs off! Then I go off and say something that I know makes me sound like a stupid jerk. I can see the pain in her eyes when I compare her to Kikyo. That hurts me.  
  
Coffee black and egg white  
  
(Still Inu's POV)  
  
Compare her to Kikyo! How could I? They DON'T compare. Kikyo is dark and cold while Kagome is warm and bright. Kikyo I liked because she was lonely, too. We had wanted to be lonely together. Kagome I love because she doesn't want me to be lonely at all. She makes me feel like I BELONG somewhere. Kikyo hated my demonic side. She wanted me to give up my demon half so that she could live a normal life. How fragging selfish! Kagome has cared for me in all of my forms. Hanyou, the one she's used to, she cares for my wounds. When I'm ningen, SHE tries her hardest to help protect ME the way I always protect her. And even when my demonic blood takes over, she faces me unafraid. I expected her to be the first one to run away. She was the only one who wouldn't back away, despite the others' warnings.  
  
Pull me out from inside  
  
(InuYasha's POV still)  
  
I feel so fragging helpless! I DID promise Kikyo that I'd avenge her. But I can do that without mating her, right? Oh, GODS! I don't want to go to hell with her. Kagome pulled me out of my shell. I want to live. She taught me that there is more to life than battle and death. There's more than loneliness in my world now and I'd give up Tetsusiga before giving up this new feeling. I will not let Kikyo take this life away from me.  
  
I know Kagome cares about me and I know that she's too sweet to push me away completely, but does she LOVE me as I love her? Whoa, scary though. Love, am I ready for this? This feels so real. Not like what Kikyo and me felt. I know the difference, but can I handle this?  
  
I am ready I am ready I am ready I am  
  
(InuYasha's POV still)  
  
She needs to know how I feel. I'll never find out if she can ever love me unless I tell her how I feel. I'm scared. I know I should do this. I should do it tonight, before I loose what little nerve I have left.  
  
(Authors POV)  
  
InuYasha walked across the clearing he always slept in when Kagome was away and jumped into the old Bone Eaters Well. The familiar bluish purple light surrounded him, letting him know he could pass through to another time. He walked to the shrine and realized what time it must be. The moon was right above his head. Well, no use coming in the front and waking her entire family, the hanyou thought. He bounced into the limbs of the tree out side of Kagome's window and jumped gracefully to her windowsill. The window was opened and he just came right in as he has countless times previously. Kagome was laying under her covers, obviously asleep. The clock on her nightstand flashed in red numbers 12:46.  
  
Taffy stuck and tongue-tied  
  
(Still Author's POV)  
  
InuYasha walked over to her bed in order to wake her. He hesitated a moment and looked at her face. She was beautiful. Her raven dark hair spilled onto her pillows in a gorgeous contrast. Dark, heavy lashes rested on her flawless, porcelain skin.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered while gently shaking her shoulders. "Kagome."  
  
The girl stirred and opened her eyes. 12:54? She thought, what is InuYasha doing here? "Nani? InuYasha," Kagome said. "Is something wrong? Why are you here so late at night?"  
  
"Um.I.uh.Kagome." InuYasha faltered.  
  
Stutter short and uptight  
  
(Kag's POV)  
  
InuYasha is acting really weird. "What is it Inuyasha?" I asked.  
  
"Um..I." He seemed at a loss for words. "Sit down," I said.  
  
"Thanks," he replied. "Kagome. I.have something I needed to tell you. It couldn't wait."  
  
"Okay," I responded. "What?"  
  
He took a really long breath. "KagomeIjustwantedtotellyouthatIwasthinkingandIrealizedthatIdon'tloveKikyoIL OVEYOU," he said in one enormous breath.  
  
"What? I didn't understand that."  
  
He took a much slower breath and repeated his message so I could understand. "I was thinking about this. I don't want Kikyo. I don't love her. I never have. It's YOU I love. Kagome.I.I.Aishiteru, ok? Aishiteru," he finished a little gruffly and turned his head.  
  
Oh, my, GOD, I thought. Did he just say this? I had been dreaming of this moment for ages.  
  
Pull me out from inside  
  
(InuYasha's POV)  
  
Oh, no. She looks stunned, I thought. She must hate me now, I should go. I turned to leave. "InuYasha! Wait!" I heard from her.  
  
I turned. "Yes?"  
  
I am ready I am ready I am ready I am  
  
(InuYasha's POV)  
  
I braced myself for rejection, my heart braking.  
  
Fine  
  
(Author's POV)  
  
Kag ran across the room and flung her arms around him. Tears of happiness leaked from her eyes. "I thought you hated me! I thought I was just a baka shard detector!"  
  
I am covered in skin  
  
No one gets to come in  
  
(InuYasha's POV)  
  
I know I treated her like crap over the last few years but that's how I hide. I was afraid to love her. To LET myself feel.  
  
"Kagome," I was trying to explain. "I love you. I was afraid to let myself love you. I was scared you'd leave me. I didn't want to feel. I treated you poorly and I hated every moment of doing it. I hate to see you cry. Especially when I'm the cause." My head hung low. "I always loved you. I always will. I just had a piss-poor way of showing it up until now. I'm sorry Kagome. I'll go if you want.  
  
Pull me out from inside  
  
(Author's POV)  
  
Kagome just stared at him. Now this makes sense, she thought.  
  
InuYasha's stomach was tying knots. Please, let her want to be with me. Let her understand.  
  
I am folded and unfolded and unfolding I am  
  
Kagome squeaked and pressed her lips against InuYasha's. His eyes went wide. They both melted into the kiss, each slowly deepening it.  
  
Colorblind  
  
Coffee black and egg white  
  
Pull me out from inside  
  
"Aishiteru, InuYasha. I'm so happy! I always have loved you!" Kagome squealed.  
  
I am ready I am ready I am ready I am  
  
Fine  
  
InuYasha pulled back and gazed into Kagome's eyes. He knew everything would be fine.  
  
I am fine  
  
I am fine.  
  
A/N Thank you for reading minna-san. Now did you like it? I don't usually write songfics. But if you know me, you know I'll try just about anything at least once. See that review button below this note? Click it and write me a review. Onegai? Flamers welcome. I just like getting reviews, _  
  
~Kate 


End file.
